What a Girl Wants
by smrt-cookie20
Summary: ShinnxLunamaria fluff, loosely inspired on zala123attha's fic Perfect Boyfriend. With my own little twist to it of course :D
1. When You See Her at Her Worst

These are short little drabbles based on a message I got on Facebook, and I decided to use them for the couple Shinn x Luna (typical I know XXD) I know i'm procrastinating from updating my other story, but I need some ideas, so I'm just posting this for now. It's kind of in the same style as zala123attha's story, please don't get angry at me for using your idea!

**_When you see her at her worst: _**

After Meyrin's "death," it was rare that Lunamaria would even venture out of her room for more than using the washrooms. At one point when she was on her way there she spotted a boy with raven hair walking towards her. It was a wonder she didn't loathe him, even though she pretended to, for her sake and his. What was it that made her forgive him so easily? Was it the way he looked at her now, with his liquid amber eyes, with such delicacy, for fear of breaking her even more? Or was it the fact that she knew what he felt like, to lose almost everything you had, including your sanity. _That's probably it,_ she thought. _I've gone crazy. _

Too lost in her thoughts, she only noticed he was right beside her after she heard his rasping breath. She stiffened. She _should_ be mad at him, Luna decided. He deserved it.

"Luna," he whispered. Hesitant, she assumed. He had every right to be.

She turned around quickly and tried to hide her face with her hair. She didn't want anyone seeing her in the state that she was.

"Luna, look at me."

"No."

"Please! I can't stand for you to hate me like this."

She didn't respond. He moved forward, took her face in his hands, and turned it so that it she was facing him.

She had dark circles under her red eyes, undeniably from crying. Her face was dry and cracked, and her hair was in tangled snarls. It was the first time he had seen Luna look, well, bad. Her eyes which once used to be full of life and ambition, were now desperate and hopeless. She broke from his hold.

"Don't look at me!" She said, her voice cracking a little. "I'm ugly."

He this time, moved himself so that he was in front of her, and looked deep into her eyes.

"How can you say that?" he demanded angrily. Shinn paused, and his eyes softened. "You're beautiful."

At those words, all the angry, hateful thoughts that had been poisioning her mind, deluding her melted away. She looked into his eyes. They were no longer reluctant, she could read them. The intensity of his gaze bore into her heart, dangerously sweet, around all the walls she had put up to defend herself. Feeling very vunerable as he brought his hands up to her face, his touch exalted nothing but love. And she was content to stay that way forever.

**Tell her she's beautiful.**

**AN: **What do you think? There will be more to come if you review :)


	2. When She Lays Her Head on Your Shoulder

Part 2. Read and Review please

--

_**When she lays her head on your shoulder:**_

Sigh.

Luna looked at Shinn and waited for a response. He looked completely oblivious as what she was trying to imply.

SIGH.

This time he looked up at her. It was his turn to sigh.

"Fine."

Luna jumped up from the couch and ran to his car. Shinn lingered behind.

"Hurry up, it's gonna close soon at the rate you're walking!" she exclaimed.

"_Jeez…"_ he thought. _"All this for a friggen movie."_

He parked his car outside of the video rental store.

"Hurry up," he grumbled. "Make this quick Luna."

She pouted, but she skipped along through the door. Shinn stayed behind, not really caring what movie she picked, the sooner they got out of here the better.

_Inside the store:_

Luna surveyed the newest releases and looked at several of them before she decided on one. She took it up to the counter, where an older woman was standing.

"Ah," she said, taking it and scanning it. "This is a good one. Perfect for a date movie. That will be 7.89 please."

Luna smiled and thanked her before walking out.

Shinn leaned against the car door, his arms folded over his chest.

"God Luna, what took you so long?"

She grinned slyly. "I had to pick out the perfect movie."

It was only when they got home when Shinn finally decided look at the DVD case and see what they were going to be watching.

"What the hell!?"

In big bold letters, the case read TITANIC.

"This movie is like fricken ancient, Luna!"

"It's _classic_," she corrected.

"Whatever, it's a chicky movie. I'm not watching this."

"You wanna bet?"

He glanced at her to see a determined look cross her face. Shinn slowly backed away.

"You're watching that movie with me whether you like it or not."

It was 15 minutes later before she managed to drag him all the way to the couch, put the movie in and get all comfy. Shinn sat there the whole time with a look of utter disgust on his face.

"Look at the graphics, they're terrible, even with my awesome HI-DEF t.v." he grumbled.

"Oh be quiet, it's not that bad."

"Not bad!? It looks like a bunch of toy ships."

"Be quiet!"

"I could film a movie better than this."

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

He remained silent but complained in his head the whole time.

An hour into the movie, he noticed Luna was looking a little sleepy, and soon later, her head was resting on his shoulder. As bad as the movie was, being here with Luna didn't make it half as bad. He smiled lightly.

"Luna?" Shinn asked. She stirred.

"Huh? I'm not asleep…."

He tilted her chin up with his hands so that his eyes connected with hers. Shinn slowly brought his face closer to Luna's and captured her lips with his own.

**Tilt her head up and kiss her.**

--

What is with guys and obssessing over HI-DEF tvs? My dad could write a friggen speech on them he brags so much! I'm such a hopeless romantic ain't I? That's all i'm going to do for now till I get my other fic updated. Please tell me what you think!


	3. When She's Scared

Part 3. Read and Review please.

--

_**When she's scared:**_

Luna was the strongest girl anyone had ever met. Only the people closest to her were the ones that knew what she feared. Except for Shinn.

It was after a hard battle in his Impulse when it happened. Shinn was with Rey in the changing rooms, removing their pilot suits, when they both heard an ear-piercing, blood-curdling, feminine scream echo from the other room. Shinn's hair prickled on his neck.

He knew that voice.

"Luna!?"

He bolted out of the change room, his pilot suit still half on. Not even caring that it was the _woman's _change room he was entering, he ran around desperately, calling out Luna's name.

"Luna! Where are you?!"

Luna looked up from where she was.

"Shinn?"

He rounded the corner, past all the lockers, and spotted a head of magenta hair.

"Luna!" Shinn exclaimed. He jogged up to her. "What's wrong, are you hurt, are you okay?!" He ran his hands up her arms to check for any bumps scratches or bruises. She would've blushed if she wasn't frightened half to death right now. She shook him off.

"It's not me! It's that!" She pointed down. Shinn's gaze followed and his eyes landed on an averaged sized daddy longlegs. He looked at her again, but this time with a this-is-what-you-were-screaming-about expression.

"YOU WERE SCREAMING ABOUT THIS!?" he yelled. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!"

"LOOK AT IT!" Luna replied hysterically. "IT'S HUGE!! Just kill it please!" she begged.

He groaned. Bending down he picked up the spider with his bare hands. He smiled, thinking he would have a little bit of fun with all the trouble she caused him. Shinn dangled the spider in front of her face, causing another earth-shattering scream to be released.

"Stop it, stop it!!" she shrieked, covering her face with her hands.

"Okay, okay, just stop screaming!" Shinn walked over to the toilet stall, dropped the spider in, and flushed it down the toilet before it had any ideas of escaping. He looked around, and realized that he was in the woman's change room, with Luna. He slapped his hand to his forehead, wondering what someone would think if they walked in here right now, with his pilot suit half off. He walked up to her.

"There, happy?" he said.

She slapped him across the face. _Hard. _

"Ouch! What the hell was that for!?"

"You idiot! What do you think?!"

"You're the one that started screaming over a fricken spider!"

She crossed her arms. "Hmph."

The two didn't say anything for awhile, till Shinn looked over at her, and noticed that she was only half dressed, without her gray stockings on. He blushed and cleared his throat.

"Umm…Luna, why are you half dressed?" Her face instantly blazed to a dark shade of crimson.

"You pervert! Why are you looking there!?"

"It's your legs!"

She hastily put her stockings on. After she finished getting dressed she looked at his unzipped pilot suit.

"I could say the same for you."

"I would have been dressed if I didn't have to run all the way and save you from the death spider."

She looked down, embarrassed.

"I was so scared," he whispered quietly.

Luna's head snapped up, taken aback.

"What?" she said.

"I thought you were badly hurt, or I had lost you forever…" he shut his eyes, as if against the thought. Shinn boldly strode up to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't scare me like that ever again!" he said.

She returned his embrace, whispering in his ear. "I'm sorry. I'm still here Shinn."

He tightened his hold on her, as if she would slip away at any moment from his grasp. He would make sure nothing would ever scare again.

"Don't worry Luna,"

"Huh?"

"I won't let anything hurt you," he said. She smiled.

"I won't let anything hurt you either.

When they walked out of the change room, they heard smirks and giggles from every direction.

"So Shinn, what were you doing with my sister huh?" Meyrin inquired.

He looked surprised. "What do you mean?"

"You only have your pilot suit half off," said Vino.

Everyone in the room roared with laughter, except for Luna and Shinn.

They groaned, bracing themselves for what Talia would say when she found out this piece of juicy gossip.

**Protect her.**

--

**A/N:** Part of this story was based on my own recent experiences, when I was putting on make-up, and in the corner of my eye I saw something moving. Turn's out it was a FREAKIN HUGE daddy long legs, and I think I screamed so loud, some windows must have broken. Well that's it for now, and if you're wondering, my SEED Destiny Secondary fic chapter 7 is on it's way. So be patient people!


	4. When You See Her Walking

Part 4. Read and Review :)

_**When you see her walking:**_

The crew on the Minerva finally got a day off, and Luna decided to spend it walking around the cute little plaza in ORB. She passed a store window, and catching her reflection, she stopped for a little bit, pretending to look at clothes but was actually checking herself out.

Shinn, on the other hand, had nothing to do and was absolutely, positively bored out of his mind. He slept in, walked around a bit with Rey, and decided to head out to the ocean. He got on his motorcycle and sped down the road, leaving nothing behind him but dust.

--

After walking so much, Luna decided to rest a little bit. She plopped down on a bench, exhausted. She wished for something to quench her thirst, her throat being dry, but instead walked off to a rocky ledge closer to the sea for some fresh air. Soon she found herself dangling her legs over the cliff, humming a little tune, tears gathering at her eyes, yet she was smiling as bright as the sun. Something about the sky made her elated with happiness, yet at the same time, she wanted to cry it was so beautiful. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear a bright red, familiar motorcycle pull up. Feeling refreshed, Luna wiped her eyes, and stood and walked away.

--

Shinn was so surprised to see Luna here at the ocean, the least likely place he thought for her to go. Her sitting there, she had that look on her face that was so much like Stellar's. But something was different. Shinn saw tears sparkling from her eyes as she smiled. It made him wonder what she was thinking about, if she thought about him like he did with her. She saw her standing up and walking away, and before he could think, his feet automatically started walking to her. He smiled behind her; she was completely oblivious to his presence. _Luna should be more aware, _he noted to himself. He took another step, and the sole of his shoe crunched on a rock. Not wanting to ruin his surprise, before Luna got a chance to turn around, he wrapped his arms around her.

Luna squealed in surprise, and was just about to elbow the person in the stomach, when she realized who it was.

"Shinn!" she gasped. "You nearly made my heart stop!" she blushed after that, thinking that sharing with him what she felt in her heart was too personal. He smiled, and then started laughing. She blushed even deeper, hearing his irresistible laugh. He stopped and looked at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Luna looked down, and realized that his arms were still around her waist. His gaze followed hers and Shinn immediately dropped his arms, now his face turning redder than a tomato.

Luna took one look at his face, and busted out laughing.

Shinn pouted. "Hey," he said. "That's not very nice!"

With ought warning, she grabbed his hand, causing him to blush even more than possible, and they walked back to the plaza together, Luna giggling all the way.

**Sneak up behind and hug her. **

**--**

A/N: Just to let you guys know, this fic won't be updated as frequently, because my SEED Destiny Secondary fic takes first priority. Still, I hope you continue to read this whenever it is updated. Thank you for your support :DIt means a lot.


	5. When She's Mad

Part 5 is up!! R&R please :)

**_When she's mad:_**

"Shinn Asuka, you are the BIGGEST ASSHOLE IN THE WHOLE UNIVERSE!"

and with that, a furious, crying Lunamaria ran into her room and slammed the door as hard as she could without breaking it.

Shinn followed through the front door sullenly, his head in his hands. Athrun gave him a knowing look.

"What happened," he sighed, knowing immediately after he would resent asking him in the first place.

After the war, Athrun, Shinn, Luna and Meyrin had been offered to stay at the Yamato's residence until they could afford places themselves. After everyone had gotten settled, Shinn _finally _asked Luna on a date. They took a walk to the beach, Luna had packed food and they sat there and ate, and Luna dozed of in Shinn's arms as they had lain down to relax for a little while. The problem was that Shinn sometimes talked in his sleep. Curious, Luna pricked up her ears, alert, till she heard a voice that she wasn't expecting to hear at all. And it didn't appease her one bit. After hearing _her _name being spoken through those lips she thought were only for her, she slapped him hard, and ran back to the house, sobbing.

As Shinn explained, Athrun's eyes widened with each word he spoke.

"You did what!?" Athrun exclaimed, his eyebrows raised.

"I-I didn't mean to!" Shinn retorted, indignant.

"It doesn't matter if _you _didn't mean it, Luna thinks that you did! It's going to be hard to earn her trust back Shinn, if you actually even _do _care for her at all."

"I do! Athrun, you know I love her more than anything in the world!"

"In the world of life _and _death?" he asked.

Shinn hesitated. "I…love them both," he sighed, knowing that was a poor excuse. Even though she had died a while ago, he still couldn't seem to forget about her, much less let her go.

"Saying that means you don't love either of them. You'd better make up your mind, Shinn. If you still love Stellar, then it's not fair to Luna to lead her on like this. I'm sure if Stellar was still alive then she wouldn't appreciate this cake-and-eat-it-too attitude," Athrun said.

Shinn flinched. _If _she was still alive, he thought. He sighed, and stood up, walking to Luna's room. He raised his hand to knock, and her muffled sounds coming from inside.

"I…don't…what to do anymore. I…him so much…." was all Shinn could make out through the hiccups. Shinn grimaced. He took a deep breath, and opened the door quietly, but Luna's acute senses could hear the slightest sound, her being a coordinator after all. She looked at him, her eyes livid with rage.

"_You,_" she spoke through clenched teeth, seething. "What are _you _doing here!" GET OUT OF HERE YOU BASTARD!!" Luna screamed.

Shinn started to back away, out of instinct, but he willed himself to stand there. "I…" he faltered.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYTHING FROM YOU, YOU HEARTLESS SADIST!" she cried, tears streaming down her cheeks. It pained Shinn greatly to know that it was him that had caused them.

Hands clenched, he quietly took two steps toward her and took her in his arms, holding her close. Luna shuddered from his touch, entranced. But her reflexes kicked in, and she punched him and kicked him, still shouting.

"Let go of me!!" she exclaimed, still surprised. She punched his chest hard. Shinn winced, but only held her tighter, clutching her to him. "Stop it!" she cried again, pulling away. But he refused to let her move so much as an inch, his strong grip firm but gentle. After some more futile efforts to break free, Luna finally gave up and slumped against him, motionless. For after what seemed like a long time, Shinn leaned over and blew in her ear softly.

"I'll always love you," he murmured. "Don't ever doubt that."

"Then what about today?" Luna asked, the edge in her voice faint, but still there. Shinn struggled, trying to find a way to explain himself.

"I'm sorry," was all he could say. "I don't know how to explain that either."

"You miss her," Luna stated simply, but Shinn could hear the sorrow in it.

Shinn was taken aback. Maybe he did? But how could she know the answer so clearly when it still remained a mystery to him?

"Maybe I do," he admitted regretfully. The rest of what he was trying to say was still choked up inside him, and he wished he could explain it to her, but he didn't know how. It wasn't just as simple as missing her.

"Even so, that doesn't even stop me from loving you still," she laughed bitterly. "There must be something wrong with me," Luna smiled, but it was remorseful. She looked up at him, her eyes shining. After taking one look at her beautiful face, marred with tears, it was all he could do to stop himself from crying. Despite his efforts, one single compassionate tear rolled down his cheek. Followed by another. Shinn hung his head in shame, but then she embraced him harder than he had last time, and he clung on to her tightly. Her nails dug in his back, as they wept the crystal tears that they had held back for too long.

**Hold her tight and don't let go. **

**--**

**A/N:** This story for me is such a stress reliever, because I already have a topic picked out for me, I just need to follow the list. I can write freely and easily about whatever I want, because this is a collection of one-shots. Lets just say, thank goodness for this story, otherwise, my other fic would have been a mess :) Thanks for reading, and I'll update as soon as possible.


	6. When It's Raining

Part 6 is finally up! R&R

**

* * *

****When it's raining:**

Shinn Asuka always had hated the rain. The way it slapped in your face, beating you down to your very core, till you're cold and raw. Listening to the dismal rhythmic pounding over and over hurt his ears. Today was no exception.

The water was bitter, bleeding through his already soaked jacket. It seeped to his skin, and he cringed from its frozen touch. He scowled up at the sky. The sun showed no intentions of showing through that day with the ominous clouds barring the way, putting Shinn in an even grumpier mood as he was walking home from school, which he was now forced to partake in ever since the military days had come to a halt. His sense of time was drowned in his wandering thoughts. Grumbling all the way, he hadn't even noticed someone calling his name.

"Shinn, Shinn!"

He spun around angrily. "What!?"

Shinn's expression softened when he glanced down at his annoyance only to find it was his own girlfriend angrily glaring with her hands on her hips. Her fuchsia toned hair was sodden with rain, and crystalline droplets of water dripped off her cherry red nose. Shinn bit his lip to keep from smiling.

Whatever resolve Shinn had in his mind right now was washed away by the words that came out of her mouth.

"I called you five fucking times! Are you bloody deaf!?" she screamed.

"Maybe I didn't answer for a reason! Did you think of that?" he retorted just as angrily.

She stomped off. It was pretty rare when she was bad-tempered, and whenever she was Shinn would normally find it pretty amusing, but today was different. Today it was _raining._

As he trudged behind Luna, his hands clenching and unclenching, his anger melted away like the rain that poured over him. He immediately resented what he'd said and reached out to Luna's hand. She slapped it away.

"Hey, look Luna I'm sorry! I was just angry," his temper was slowly rising. He fought to keep it under control.

"Hmph! You should be!" was her only reply, and her stride didn't slow.

"Well what about the five fucking times thing! That wasn't needed to be yelled!" he shot back.

He saw her hesitate. Shinn reached out for her hand once more, and this time she let him.

"Look," he said in a much more gentle tone. "I didn't mean it Luna, I was just upset."

Luna turned around. "Why?" she asked, genuinely curious.

Shinn flushed at having to explain his great distaste for rain. It seemed silly when he tried to explain it out loud. "Umm, I got a lot of homework…?"

"Don't lie to me, Shinn Asuka." She crossed her arms and made a face. _Ugh, _Shinn thought, _She looks too cute when she does that!_

"I…" he racked his brain for another excuse, but he gave up, out of ideas, and just said it. "Don't like the rain," he finished quietly.

He braced himself, waiting for Luna to start giggling hysterically, but she only stared at him, with an unfathomable expression on her face.

"Uh…Luna? Are you okay?"

She half-smiled. "I love the rain," she admitted. "It reminds me of when I was younger, and my parents would swing me over the puddles, because I didn't want to get my new rain boots dirty. But Meyrin would insist on stomping through every puddle there was, just because it was there." Luna laughed half-heartedly. "It's silly, isn't it?"

Shinn didn't say anything. He looked at her, even though he couldn't see it because the rain molded with her tears, that she was crying. He knew. And he wanted to do something, anything, to ease her pain, even if it was just a little.

She looked up at him through her tears, choking on emotion. "Shinn…I…"

But before she even had time to realize it, his lips were entwined with hers, with a gentle firmness that made her dizzy. His lips moved against hers, his arms encircling her, trapping her in a tender embrace, shielding her from the rain. For a moment, she had to concentrate on remembering how to breathe, and when, ever so softly, he parted her mouth and slid his tongue in, she was utterly and irrevocably lost.

Finally, when Luna managed to come to her senses, her breath came in wild gasps, and she knotted his fingers in his hair, clutching him to her, and kissed Shinn back with such rapture and compassion that he was taken aback. Smirking now, Shinn moved his lips against hers again, with more force this time, and brought his hands up to her face, a trail of burning skin where he touched her.

He whispered her name between their kisses, growing softer; to tell her his lips were for her and her only. He bent to touch his lips to hers one more time, and his lips were gentle, unexpectedly hesitant. It was brief, but very, very sweet. He pulled away, his arms still around her, and looked into her eyes. She stared up at him, her solemn tears replaced by ones of joy. Their gaze locked as Shinn held her, and her only response was an embrace that spoke louder than words ever could.

Shinn smiled. Maybe he could learn to like the rain after all.

**_Kiss her in the pouring rain._**

**A/N:** Maybe I went a bit over the top with the kissing part, but umm...I don't really know what to say. It's kinda embarassing actually. If you like it anyway, don't hesitate to tell me, reviews are gladly accepted. I would appreciate some healthy criticism as well, I don't know if my writing has gotten better or worse.

* * *


	7. When She Teases You

Finally, part 7! R&R :)

* * *

_**When she teases you:**_

"So……"

An awkward silence filled the room as Luna speculated Shinn's outfit for their big night on town at some club downtown for Cagalli's 20th birthday. She stared at the puce-green-and-some-other-color-that-hadn't-been-discovered-yet shirt as it glared right back at her. His shoes were almost as menacing as the shirt, some mixture of orange and dirty brown. The pair together was a match made in hell. She glanced at Shinn, and at her outfit, glittery and sequined and skimpy as all get out. Computer geek, meet cocktail waitress. Not quite sure what to make of all this, she was better not knowing what the expression on her face looked like.

"No good?"

"I think you'd be better off going clubbing nude," she suggested.

"After a few drinks, I probably will be," Shinn joked.

"I'm serious," Luna said.

"So am I."

She gave him a playful shove and flopped onto the bed. "So what are you actually going to wear?"

He flipped up the collar of his shirt and started unbuttoning it. "Nothing! Just like you told me to!"

"Shinn!" she threw a pillow at him.

He laughed, a gurgling, bubbling fountain.

"Awwe Luna do we _have_ to go? I'm sure Cagalli wouldn't even care." Shinn put on his best bambi-eyes and faced Luna.

Her only response was the _look_.

_Damn, _he thought. _Plan A unsuccessful. Moving on to plan B._

Shinn's expression changed from cute to coy. He looked at her from underneath his black lashes.

"Wouldn't you rather stay here? Nobody will be home; we'll both be together alone…" he growled, his blood rose eyes smoldering and speaking in a low seductive tone that gave Luna shivers from her head to her toes.

He pushed her down on the bed and placed soft kisses down the nape of her neck. Luna closed her eyes.

"Shinn…" her voice now only held a faint edge to it, though she struggled to keep it, failing absolutely.

_Yes…._ her less noble side exulted. He ran her hands through her hair. He smelled of wild orchids and incense. She inhaled, her mind spinning.

_No, no, no! _Her mind argued. She jumped up suddenly bonking her forehead with his.

"Ow, shit!" they both yelled, the earlier mood dissipating.

Now that her composure was regained, she sat up straight and looked him straight in the eye. Then back at his shoes. _How could he have still goddamn seduced me in those ugly things! Ugh._

"Shinn we _are _going to that party. It would do you good to have some fun once in a while."

"Me? You are telling _me_ that I am not fun? Do you have amnesia? Have you completely forgot about Athrun, the biggest bore in the WORLD?! And what about you, always yelling all the time and bossing me around?"

She sighed. "Well you need to loosen up. You're always spazzing." Her smile turned into a grimace and she scrunched in her shoulders tight, and walked awkwardly. "Hey, I'm Shinn!" she mocked, speaking in the deepest voice she could. "I like to have no fun whatsoever and try to seduce my girlfriend when begging doesn't work on her." She giggled.

"Oh yeah?" Shinn said. He imitated Luna prancing around and sahying, "Hey I'm Luna! I like to boss my boyfriend around when I don't like what he's doing because it's fun!" his voice was shrill and high-pitched.

They both just stared at one another for a while, before they busted out laughing so hard they had to lean on each other for support. After a time, wiping tears from her eyes, Luna spoke.

"So really, what are we going to do about your outfit?"

**Tease her back and make her laugh. **

**A/N: **Hey guys, I'm alive! I know really LOL. You're probably thinking, what the hell is she doing here after like god-knows-how-many months! I recent review on this story kinda, well _reminded_ me that I had a fanfiction site, and that I just _might _want to update it :) Yea so I'm back, but I'm not gonna make anymore promisises as to when/if I'll finished this story or SEED Destiny Secondary. I re-read it, and it seems kind of superficial to me. I don't know. I've been online a lot on deviantART, which is at ashlenamrita. if you wanna check that out. That's it for now, peace, and thanks for the people that even read this story anymore.


	8. When She Stares At Your Mouth

**When she stares at your lips:**

After they both had some time in the car to control themselves somewhat after their charade game back at home, they arrived at their destination.

"Aqua?" Shinn said. "God this place _has _to be lame with a name like that."

Luna elbowed him in the ribs. "Now, you better be good, you hear," she warned him.

"Yeah, yeah." He gave her a mock salute as she rolled her eyes before pushing the door open.

They had met up with Cagalli, Athrun, Meyrin and Kira shortly after they arrived, and after some coolers, two more, and a margarita to top it all off, the room turned into a carousel and a kaleidoscopic light show. The beat of the music pounded in her throat, her hips, her chest. She pushed herself away from the table and made her way slowly to the throng of people throwing their bodies. She turned back and motioned to Shinn.

"Dance with me." Her words slurred together.

He had to come up to support her before she fell over, securing one arm around her waist. It was bad enough she was teetering in those heels.

"Luna, you're too drunk."

She looked up at him with glazed eyes, her mouth half open. "The only…thing that intoxicates me..is you."

Even with all the alcohol she consumed, he could still smell her vague vanilla fragrance that she always wore. He sighed and took her hand, leading her to the dance floor.

They danced slowly, unsure at first, but the music soon steeped in tempo, and so did their bodies. There were so many people, than Shinn's body was pressed tight against Luna's, and it didn't help that she was grinding her hips with his. At that moment, all the liquor he had drank rushed to his head, making lights dizzying and beautiful. The woman in front of him turned lush and feral, all swaying hips and pink poison lips. Her hands were above her head, which was swinging side to side, her hair on fire. He placed his hands on her waist and up her back, feeling her smooth skin, and moved with her. Eyes were diamonds and emeralds and rubies, but hers like no other jewel. Everything about her was something else. She stopped dancing, and he reluctantly too. Confused, he looked at her, but she was preoccupied with something else.

"Luna..?" he mumbled drowsily.

She didn't answer; her face soft, and touched his lips with one delicate finger.

That was all she needed to do. He brought her close and pressed his mouth against hers very, very sweetly. Luna felt like that strawberry sundae she ate earlier melting into his arms. Her arms barely wrapped around his back, she felt herself falling backwards, but she didn't hit the ground. Hair grazed past her face as he pushed it back. She inhaled, feeling like she was still in a dream, the princess floating with her prince in her cotton candy cloud palace.

_**Kiss her. **_

* * *

**A/N: **Kinda different writing style this time, probably because they were all drunk XD

I'm kind of debating whether or not I want to continue my Seed Destiny Secondary fic, because i'm running fast out of ideas, and it all seems pretty superficial to me. Maybe i'll update it, but very slowly and online when I have time. But this fic is still going on, so you can look forward to that.

Thanks for reading :)


End file.
